Hai, Duda Eksotis
by hydnia
Summary: Akai Shuuichi tertambat hati pada seorang duda eksotis di cafe Poirot. Sayang, ada seekor iblis kecil mengganggu jalannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak si gebetan?/ AkaMuro feat. Conan


Akai Shuuichi sudah lima bulan lepas tak pernah menghilangkan pandang dari seorang pelayan cafe Poirot yang berada di bawah Kantor Detektif Mouri. Pelayan dengan senyum ramah dan sandwich murah yang luar biasa enak. Pelayan berkulit eksotis dengan rambut warna kuning pucat.

Sosok indah tersebut mengaku bernama Amuro Tooru. Seorang duda beranak satu, usianya hampir tiga puluh, tapi mukanya masih imut-imut hingga saat pertama kali bertemu, Akai merasa ia akan masuk penjara karena jatuh cinta pada mahasiswa.

Pertama kali mata mereka bertemu adalah ketika adiknya, Masumi merekomendasikan kedai yang punya sandwich terenak sedunia, kata dia. Masumi kasihan melihat sang Abang yang suka mengantuk karena lembur dan tak bisa bangun pagi jadi tak pernah sempat sarapan. Sehari-hari, setelah menandaskan dengan paksa segelas kopi, Akai akan langsung lari ke tempat kerjanya.

Masumi memaksanya pergi sarapan dulu ke cafe terdekat, Poirot, yang kebetulan searah dengan tempat kerja abangnya. Mereka punya sandwich yang sangat enak dengan harga terjangkau dan buka sejak pagi sekali. Sandwich itu tidak bisa dibawa pulang tetapi bisa dimakan di jalan.

Sandwich itu adalah hasil buah tangan spesial dari resep rahasia seorang duda beranak satu yang mukanya imut-imut. Setiap pagi ia akan berada di Poirot untuk bekerja hingga shift-nya berakhir di siang hari. Membuat sandwich dengan manis dan mengantar minum untuk pelanggan dengan senyum menawan seperti buah sawo matang.

Akai sungguh beruntung menemukan sepasang mata kelabu yang tersenyum padanya waktu itu. Suaranya terdengar lembut di telinga. Apalagi, bahasanya sopan sekali, tampak lebih muda karena dia memakai istilah _boku_ daripada _ore_ untuk memanggil dirinya.

Sepanjang hari itu, Akai Shuuichi hampir saja dipulangkan dari tempat kerjanya karena tidak konsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang-layang, terbayang pria manis yang ia sangka seorang pemuda sebelum Masumi menepuk pundak sambil berkata malas, "Dia duda beranak satu, Kak. Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh."

Sejak saat itu Akai yakin seratus persen bahwa cinta tidak mengenal status, usia maupun jenis benda di Selatan badan.

* * *

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Mengandung BL dan AkaMuro. Duda!Muro.

* * *

Sebagai pria dewasa yang sedang menjalani masa puber dan jatuh cinta, tentu saja program kerja Akai selanjutnya adalah mencoba segala cara untuk dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Setiap pagi ia akan bangun telat seperti biasa, minum kopi sambil tersedak seperti biasa, lalu lari dan masuk cafe Poirot seperti biasa, kemudian makan sandwich buatan—uhukcalonuhuk—istri tercinta seperti biasa.

Oh, kronologi yang sangat sempurna.

Sempurna—kalau saja tidak ada satu iblis kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Iblis kecil yang kalau saja bukan karena statusnya dan Akai bukan orang dewasa, pasti pria bermata tajam itu akan melemparnya keluar jendela Poirot saking menyebalkannya. Iblis kecil yang suaranya macam kucing di tengah hujan, manis tapi sama sekali tidak diharapkan. Iblis kecil manja yang suka ngutil di ketiak ayahnya.

Tentu saja iblis kecil itu adalah Conan, anak tunggal Amuro-kun-nya.

Conan adalah putra tunggal Amuro, punya mata biru dan rambut hitam. Sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan Amuro kecuali kecerdasannya. Anak itu baru saja berusia lima tahun dan masih duduk di bangku TK. Sehari-hari mengganggu Akai pakai topi kuning dan seragam biru khas anak TK, atau baju biasa kalau sedang libur.

Bagi Akai, Conan sama sekali tidak ada manisnya.

Yha memangnya siapa yang tidak sebal kalau pagi-pagi sudah dikatai, "Om Akai kok ke sini lagi? Mau stalker-in Papa lagi, ya?" sambil makan sandwich buah cinta gebetan. Ihh, anak kecil satu itu, enak saja dia panggil Akai sebagai om padahal usianya tidak jauh beda sama papanya.

Sebagai balasan, Akai memelototinya tajam. Sialnya, pelototan itu membuat si kecil pura-pura takut dan menangis sekerasnya. Pucuknya, Amuro akan datang dan menanyai perkara. Tentu saja Conan yang cerdas dan licik akan membalas, "Om itu memelototi aku, Pa. Dia jahat."

Sejurus kemudian Amuro melayangkan tatap benci kepada Akai. Padahal niat si poni keriting hanya mau mengusir anak itu supaya tidak menghalanginya kencan buta dengan pujaan hatinya. Cih, dasar bocah, untung saja Akai ganteng, jadi dia mudah memaafkan.

Sialnya, setiap Akai berkunjung ke Poirot, Conan pasti akan ada di sana. Duduk di dekat jendela menonton papanya bekerja sambil sarapan sebelum diantar ke TK. Memandangi klintingan bel pintu Poirot yang kalau dibuka akan membunyi imut.

Sialnya lagi, tiap Akai datang, Amuro pasti akan memintanya menemani Conan. Sarapan berdua bareng anak kecil yang amit-amit itu. Karena itu adalah permintaan dari gebetan tercinta, apa sih yang tidak? Sekalian pedekate dan membuktikan kalau dia sayang anak, kemungkinan keberhasilan lamaran masa depan akan meningkat sekian persen.

Lebih sialnya lagi, anak itu adalah putra gebetannya.

Suatu ketika, Conan yang duduk bersama Akai berhadapan, sengaja goyang kaki sampai lutut pria berponi keriting yang dibalut celana kerja kotor kena debu sepatu. Akai cuek saja sambil seruput teh manis, nanti bisa dibersihkan itu debu.

"Om Akai tahu tidak?"

 _Ga. Ga tau. Emang kenapa?_

Pengennya sih jawab begitu, tapi nanti dia bilang ke papanya kalau Akai tidak seru, tidak bisa diajak bercanda, dan berakhir Amuro jadi tidak menyukainya. Siapa tahu seleranya adalah pria humoris yang bisa bercanda. Itu kemungkinan terburuk, sih.

Maka, demi gebetan tercinta dan anak—iblis—nya, Akai menjawab seperti seorang guru TK yang ramah dan baik hati. "Apanya?" serasa mau muntah membayangkan ia sedang menarik garis ujung mulut selebar itu. Untung tidak ada cermin.

"Papa sedang cari istri, lho." Katanya tanpa dosa. Sialan, ya tak usah dibilang lah kalau Amuro sedang cari istri depan dia. Sudah tahu Akai sedang masa pendekatan jangan patahkan semangat orang, dong.

Terpaksa, Akai menjawab dengan kalem. "Memangnya kenapa?" _dia ga akan pernah dapat istri._ _Justru Amuro-kun yang bakal jadi istri gue, bocah._ Tambahnya dalam hati, biar Conan mengerti, cintanya pada Amuro-kun bukan sekadar pengisi masa sendiri, dia serius mau jadikan dia bini.

Di luar dugaan, anak yang—kata Akai—bandel itu tersenyum lebar. "Artinya Om Akai ga akan pernah dapat kesempatan. Menyerah sajalah, Om! Kebenaran itu cuma ada satu!" muka seriusnya berbanding lurus sama jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke hidung runcing Akai.

Karena Akai Shuuichi adalah pria kalem yang dewasa, dia hanya angkat alis. Senyum tipis terukir, kelihatan sangat ganteng seandainya dia melakukannya bukan di depan anak kecil. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, penonton akan mengira dia pedofil.

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali. Conan, tidak sopan tunjuk orang begitu, turunkan tanganmu!" dari depan Amuro memarahi dengan wajah sebal bak malaikat yang turun ke bumi, jatuh dan singgah ke Beika demi menemui Akai Shuuichi seorang.

Conan menurunkan telunjuk, tapi matanya masih berkilat, "Tak akan kuserahkan Papa kepadamu, Om!"

Akai Shuuichi senyum jahat.

 _Oke, Bocah. Tantangan diterima._

* * *

.

* * *

Cuap-cuap author:

Salam kenal, semua. Tudungtrash di sini.. mulai jatuh pada pesona Amuro Tooru dan AkaixAmuro sejak DCM 20, dan mencari-cari anime dengan episode yg ada Amuro-nya saja. Sebab Akai sudah muncul sejak zaman jebot jadi saya tidak bisa sempat menonton semua episode DC, apalagi semua episode-nya.

Sebenarnya mulai suka DC sejak SMP tapi drop saat kemunculan Scar Akai. Begitu tau Scar Akai sebenarnya adalah Amuro, saya jadi semakin cinta pada pair ini..

Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya

Sign,

tudungtrash


End file.
